R E V E N G E
by ByunVian
Summary: Baekhyun yakin di dunia ini bukanlah negri dongeng dimana Cinderella bertemu dengan sang Pangeran. Yang dapat meruntuhkan semua penderitaannya. Tetapi harapan itu ada saat ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Dua manusia ini seharusnya tidak bertemu, menciptakan dendam yang tak berujung - CHANBAEK - HUNHAN -


REVENGE

MAIN CAST : BAEKHYUN CHANYEOL

OTHER CAST : LUHAN SEHUN KAI TAO KYUNGSOO KRIS DLL

GENRE : ROMANCE DRAMA MARRIAGE

RATE : T ++++

WARNING! TYPO(s) GENDERSWITCH

Tangan mungil seorang wanita berperawakan mungil ini sepertinya terlihat kesulitan saat membawa setumpuk buku tugas milik teman sekelasnya. Tugas seorang ketua kelas memang seperti ini bukan?. _Oh tidak._ Ia lebih merasa seperti hanya dimanfaatkan saja. Menjadi anak dari seorang presdir terkemuka di Seoul tidak menjamin seorang Byun Baekhyun menjadi siswa populer. Justru sebaliknya mungkin dia hanya menjadi siswa di deretan terakhir dalam urusan kepopuleran. _Yeah._ Tidak seperti sang kakak, Byun Luhan. Seorang wanita yang mungkin lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya. Memiliki wajah semulus boneka barbie, mata rusa, bulu mata lentiknya dan jangan lupakan bibir tipisnya berwarna buah strawberry – buah kesukaannya- membuat ia diidolakan oleh seluruh sekolah.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sepasang sepatu manghalangi jalannya. _Sepatu ini._ Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk memastikan siapa yang ada dihadapannya. Matanya membulat, tetapi ia segera menampilkan senyum manisnya. Luhan –kakak tesayangnya- " Baekkie-ah" suara lembut luhan menyapa.

" Kau sedang apa heum? Dan mau dibawa kemana buku – buku itu ?" tanya luhan menunjuk setumpuk buku ditangannya

"Oh , _eounni._ Aku disuruh membawa buku ini keruang guru oleh Choi seonsaengnim"

" Begitukah ? Kalau begitu sini aku bantu membawanya. Kebetulan aku mau keruang kepala sekolah" ucap Luhan sambil mengambil setengah dari setumpuk buku yang menyusahkan ini. Inilah yang disukai Baekhyun. Luhan dengan wajah cantiknya yang sangat populer dan disukai banyak orang tak membuat ia menjadi sombong dan melupakan dirinya yang biasa saja. _Oh_ ingat Baekhyun hanya sederet siswa di urutan terakhir dalam urusan kepopuleran.

" _Gomawo eounni"_ mereka berbincang sepanjang perjalan menuju ruang guru sesekali luhan tertawa mendengar lelucon yang dibuat Baekhyun. " Nah sampai" Luhan memberikan kembali setengah tumbuk buku itu kepada Baekhyun. " Kalau begitu _eounni_ keruang kepala sekolah dulu Baekkie" Luhan tersenyum melambai dan berlari kecil kearah ruang kepala sekolah. Baekhyun memandang punggung _eounni_ -nya. _Yeah_ itulah Luhan ia pasti akan diikut sertakan dalam olimpiade matematika. Luhan dengan segala pesonanya itu juga di anugerahi otak yang cerdas. _Ah_ betapa ia ingin menjadi Luhan yang selalu membanggakan.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas kasar. Tak lama ia tersenyum kecut 'apa pantas dia dibandingkan dengan Luhan' setidaknya masih ada Luhan yang bisa dibanggakan oleh ayahnya.

 **REVENGE**

Dentingan bel berbunyi menunjukan saatnya istirahat yang pertama. Baekhyun segera berjalan sendiri menuju kantin untuk mengisi perutnya. Salahkan Jongin –sahabatnya- yang lebih memilih untuk membolos pelajaran kali ini. _Yeah_ sahabatnya yang satu itu tak akan betah berlama – lama dikelas dengan pelajaran yang menurutnya _membosankan._

Kantin kali ini terlihat begitu ramai. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Dia tersenyum kala melihat Tao – sahabatnya- terlihat sedang menyantap ramennya.

" Tao – _ya"_ Tao mendongakkan kepalanya. " _Ah,_ baekhyun" teriaknya. Baekhyun segera berlari dan mendaratkan pantatnya dibangku kosong sebelah Tao.

" Ramen?" tawarnya. " Ah ya, aku menunggu Jongin"

" _Aih,_ aku pastikan dia membolos lagi" Baekhyun hanya terkekeh sebagai jawaban. Tak lama seorang pria tinggi dengan kulit tan memasuki area kantin. Dengan pakaian yang berantakan dan wajah kusutnya. Menandakan sekali ia baru menjelajahi mimpi indah ditempat favoritnya. _Yeah,_ atap sekolah.

" Baekhyun-ah" sebuah suara menggema di seluruh kantin. Baekhyun kenal suara ini. Segera iya menolehkan kepalanya. Benar saja, Jongin –pemilik suara itu- sedang berjalan kearahnya dan Tao.

" Apa tidurmu nyenyak Tuan Kim?" sindir Baekhyun. Jongin mendesis kesal sedangkan Tao hanya terkekeh kecil. "Oh ayolah baby Baek, ayo kita pesan makanan. Aku sudah sangat lapar"

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Tetapi kemudian ia tetap berjalan menuju penjual ramen. Melihat jus jeruk Jongin menyeruputnya tanpa basa – basi. " _Yak,_ hitam itu punyaku" teriak Tao. " _Oh_ , Tao – ya bukankah kita bersahabat. Itu berarti punyamu punyaku juga pandaku"

" _Mwo?!_ Mana ada itu yak dasar hitam" tao membulatkan matanya tidak terima dengan perkatan Jongin.

Baekhyun kembali dengan dua porsi ramen. Memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar pertengkaran Jongin dan Tao. " _Yak,_ bisakah kalian tak bertengkar sehari saja?"

"Bukan salahku baby. Salahkan Tao yang tidak mau berbagi denganku."ucap Jongin dengan nada manjanya. " _Oh,_ Tuan Kim berhenti. Aku bisa mual melihatmu seperti itu." Ia tak perduli. Segera ia mengambil ramen yang ada ditangan Baekhyun dan melahapnya rakus _benar – benar lapar_ batin Baekhyun.

 **REVENGE**

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan wajah yang tertekuk. Pasalnya seharian ini ia tak melihat keberadaan pangeran hatinya. _Yeah_ seorang pemuda yang beperawakan tinggi dengan kulit pucat dan jangan lupakan senyum menawannya yang pasti memikat banyak kaum wanita. Termasuk Byun Baekhyun yang menaruh hati padanya sejak awal masuk sekolah ini. Sebut saja Oh Sehun, seorang pangeran sekolah dengan segala pesonanya.

"Byun Baekhyun?" sapa seorang pemuda tinggi . Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya membulat lucu. _Park Chanyeol_ batinnya. " _Eoh,_ ne Chanyeol? Ada apa?"

" Tak apa. Hanya saat melihatmu aku ingin menyapa saja. Dan _hei_ kenapa dengan wajahmu" ucap Chanyeol disertakan senyumnya yang menawan.

 _Tampan_ batin Baekhyun. Ia segera mengerjapkan matanya. " _Ah,_ begitu. Tak apa chan aku hanya sedikit….lelah" kilah Baekhyun. " Apa? Lelah? Oh Baekhyun istirahatlah diruang kesehatan. Aku antarkan?"

" Ah tidak. A-aku ingin kekelas saja" jawab Baekhyun gugup. " Aku duluan Chan" pamit Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

 _Ah ya,_ Park Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi bertelinga peri dan jangan lupakan wajah tampannya yang membuat ia dijuluki pangeran sekolah seperti Sehun walaupun ia tergolong murid baru disekolah ini . Sejak awal ia memang menunjukan perhatian lebih kepada Baekhyun. Menyimpan rasa _mungkin._

 **REVENGE**

 _"_ Baek" suara itu. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya gugup. Saat ini ia sedang berada diperpustakaan sekolahnya. Bae seonsaengnim tidak masuk kelas. _Ada urusan_ katanya. Meluangkan waktu dengan membaca apa salahnya? Apalagi Baekhyun bukan termasuk siswa yang pandai seperti kakak tersayangnya.

"e-eh Sehun?" tak menyangka akan bertemu pujaan hatinya disaat yang tak terduga. Berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis menampilkan eye smilenya. " Kau sedang apa? Dan, sendirian?"

" Hmm aku sedang membaca dan ya aku sendirian. Ada apa ?"

" _Ah ya,_ apa kau melihat kakakmu? Luhan? Aku mencarinya sejak tadi. Dikelaspun sama dia tidak ada" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung. _Sejak kapan Sehun mengenal Luhan eounni_

" _Ah,_ Aku tidak melihatnya. Mungkin sedang diruang guru?"

" Ah ya mungkin saja. Terima kasih Baekhyun-ah. Aku pergi dulu ne" pamit sehun dengan senyum tampannya.

 _DEG_

 _Oh Tuhan_ berhenti tersenyum seperti itu. Jantungku tidak bisa terkontrol. Eh tunggu, Sehun ada diperpustakaan? Bukankah ia seharusnya berada dikelas? Oh, pasti. Sehun tak beda jauh dengan Jongin _membolos saat jam pelajaran_ adalah kebiasaannya. Ditemani Chanyeol –sang pangeran sekolah- yang merupakan sahabatnya. _Park Chanyeol?_ Memikirkannya membuat Baekhyun mengingat kembali senyumnya yang sangat tampan tadi. _Oh Baekhyun sebenarnya kau menyukai siapa?_ Rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

 **REVENGE**

Baekhyun kesal kali ini. Bagaimana tidak, sudah 2 jam dia menunggu kakak tercintanya untuk pulang bersama. Tapi apa? Yang ditunggupun tak kunjung datang. _Alhasil,_ ia harus pulang naik bus sendiri dihari yang mulai petang. Sesekali ia menghentak kakinya atau menendang batu batu kerikil dijalan. _Membosankan._ Tiba- tiba ada satu tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya,ia berbalik. _Chanyeol?Lagi?_ batinnya tanpa sadar bertanya. Dan _yeah_ memang benar. Seharian ini ia sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol sebanyak dua kali? _Oh ayolah Baek, kau berlebihan. Hanya dua kali._

 _" Eoh,_ Chanyeol? Kau belum pulang?" tanya Baekhyun. " _Hmm,_ belum Baek. _Yeah_ aku ada kegiatan basket dulu tadi" Akupun hanya mengagukkan kepala sebagai tanda _paham_ atas jawabannya.

" Dan kau? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah pulang dua jam yang lalu?"

" _Ah,_ aku tadi menunggu Luhan _eounni_ tapi entahlah. Dia tidak muncul juga" jawabku tanpa sadar merecutkan bibirku. " Kalau begitu, pulang bersama? Lagipula rumah kita searah bukan?"

" _E-eh"_ _Oh Tuhan_ mengapa aku menjadi gugup tiba-tiba. "Ayolah Baek, lagipula sudah hampir malam. Tidak baik wanita berjalan sendirian" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan matanya padaku, _menggoda._ Aku tertawa pelan dan menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

 **REVENGE**

"Aku pulang…" Baekhyun mengucapkan salam namun alisnya bertaut karena tak ada _maid_ atau seorangpun yang menyambutnya. _Yeah_ memang ia sudah terbiasa tak dianggap ada. Namun keadaan rumah yang sangat sepi membuat batinnya bertanya _kemana semua orang?_

Ia pun bergegas menaiki tangga namun baru setengah tangga yang ia tapaki, samar – samar ia mendengar suara percakapan beberapa orang dari ruang kerja sang Appa. _Mereka membicarakan sesuatu tanpaku?_ Lirihnya

Samar – samar ia mendengar suara Luhan dan seorang lelaki. Baekhyun kenal suara ini, sangat. Penasaran, perlahan tapi pasti ia mengendap – endap kearah pintu ruang kerja Appanya. _Gotha!_ Pintu itu tertutup tidak sempurna, sehingga ia tak perlu bersusah payah melihat siapa yang ada diruang kerja itu.

Matanya terbelalak kaget. _Oh Sehun?_ Dapat ia lihat Sehun – pangeran hatinya sedang duduk disamping Luhan – sang eounni dan saling….. _MENGGENGAM TANGAN? hatinya berteriak tanpa diperintah._

 _"_ Kami saling mencintai Tuan Byun" suara Sehun mengisi keheningan diantara mereka. Dengan sangat tegas.

" Tapi kalian masih sekolah, tidak mungkin kalian menikah diusia muda seperti ini" terlihat Tuan Byun – Appa Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya.

" _Oh_ ayolah. Aku tidak bisa menundanya lagi. Aku ingin mengikat Luhan sepenuhnya" sekarang suara Sehun lebih seperti merengek.

 _OH TUHAN_ apa lagi ini?! Luhan dan Sehun? Menikah? Mencintai? Nafas Baekhyun benar- benar berhenti di tenggorokan.

" Apa kau sudah menanyakan hal ini pada Appa mu?" " Ya sudah. Dan mereka –orangtua Sehun setuju – setuju saja. _Toh_ aku sudah lama menjadi kekasih Luhan"

" Appa akan memikirkannya dulu Luhannie"

Terlihat Luhan hanya menundukan kepalanya. Antara malu, takut, senang…wajahnya seolah tak dapat terbaca.

Baekhyun memandang kosong kearah Sehun. Sehun, orang yang ia sukai selama ini secara diam – diam. Ah bukan, ini sudah tahap dimana ia mencintai seseorang. Tak cukupkan selama ini ia selalu kehilangan orang – orang yang ia sayangi? Setelah sang _eomma_ meninggalkannya dulu, semua orang seolah berbalik arah. Enggan menatapnya, ia kehilangan semua kasih sayang itu. Sekarang, disaat ia mencintai seseorang. Ia dipaksa untuk merelakannya untuk _eounni-nya?_ Tuhan benar – benar menyayanginya.

Baekhyun berlari kearah kamarnya. Tak perduli mereka mendengar atau tidak. Dipikirannya saat ini hanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Hatinya serasa diremas secara tak kasat mata.

 **REVENGE**

Luhan melihatnya.

Luhan melihat saat Baekhyun berusaha mendengar percakapan itu. Luhan melihat tatapan sendu Baekhyun yang mengarah kepada Sehun –kekasihnya. Luhan mengetahui kalau adik tersayangnya mencintai Sehun, saat ia secara tak sengaja melihat foto Sehun di kamar adiknya. Awalnya ia mengira itu hanya sebuah kebetulan, tapi saat melihat rona merah dipipi Baekhyun saat berhadapan dengan Sehun. Ia semakin yakin bahwa adiknya menyimpan perasaan lebih terhadap Sehun. Tetapi ia mencintai Sehun, sangat mencintainya. Biarkanlah kali ini ia egois. Kali ini saja biarkan ia hidup bersama Sehun.

 **E**

" Kau akan menikahi Luhan?" Sehun hanya mendehem sebagai jawaban. Terlalu enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari games kesayangannya.

" Ck, kau itu masih sekolah. Apa tak terlalu cepat?"

" Aku tidak mungkin menunggu terlalu lama Chanyeol- _ah._ Aku dan dia sudah berpacaran 2 tahun."

Chanyeol mencibir " Baru 2 tahun."

" Aku tak bisa membiarkan terlalu lama. Bisa – bisa ia akan diambil orang lain. Bukankan lebih cepat lebih baik? Aku bisa mengikatnya sepenuhnya"

" Terserah kau sajalah. Kau memang benar – benar "

Sehun hanya tertawa. Tapi kemudian raut mukanya berubah serius. "Chanyeol?"

" Apa? Jangan membuat wajahmu _sok_ serius seperti itu"

" Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Kau menyukainya?

" Hmm…"

" _Oh_ jadi kau menyukainya? _Wah_ bukankah itu berita yang bagus? Aku dan kau bisa –bisa menjadi adik ipar"

" _Cih_ kita lihat saja nanti"

 **REVENGE**

Baekhyun menelusuri koridor sekolahnya dengan wajah yang muram. Percakapan Appanya dengan Luhan tadi pagi tak urung membuat suasana hatinya menjadi semakin memburuk.

 _" Kau tak harus menikah dulu Luhannie. Appa sudah sepakat dengan Tuan Oh agar kau bertunangan terlebih dahulu"_

Baekhyun melihat Luhan menatap kearahnya. Lagi –lagi tatapan yang sulit Baekhyun artikan kan diberikan kepadanya.

Secepat ini kah? Baru kemarin ia mendengar suatu fakta yang baru. Fakta yang sebaiknya tak pernah ia dengar. Oh Sehun –sang pangeran hatinya dan Luhan – sang kakak yang paling ia sayang ternyata selama ini adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan satu fakta lagi.

 _" Kalian akan bertunangan 2 minggu lagi. Bersiaplah Luhannie. Dan Baekhyun kau harus menolong kakakmu menyiapkan segala keperluannya"_

Baekhyun tersenyum getir. Dia bahkan belum bisa menghapuskan nama Sehun dihatinya. Dan sekarang? Ia harus membantu persiapan acara tunangan pangeran hatinya? _Oh_ jangan tanyakan suasana hati Baekhyun sekarang. Hancur.

Baekhyun ingat Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya. _Oh_ ayolah mereka saling mencintai. Bukankan ia yang merasa sangat egois disituasi ini? Belum menghapus perasaan itu.

 _"_ AKH!" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. _Mood_ nya sangatlah buruk. Membolos satu kali pelajaran tidak ada salahnya bukan. Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju _tempat membolosnya_ kali ini. _Yeah_ atap sekola. Setidaknya ia merasa tenang disana. Menikmati angin mungkin.

 _Cklek_

 _"_ Membolos Byun Baek?"

" E-Eh?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya imut. Tidak heran bertemu Chanyeol disini. Mengingat ini memanglah tempatnya. Hampir setiap hari Chanyeol membolos pelajaran.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol " Kau juga membolos Park"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun saat ini. Hatinya sedang buruk. _Oh_ tidak. Hatinya hancur.

" Tak biasanya kau membolos. Ada masalah?"

"Tidak, aku hanya-menenangkan pikiran. Yeah kau tau? Tugas semakin hari semakin bertumpuk" Baekhyun berbohong. Tapi mana mungkin ia jujur tentang perasaannya kepada Chanyeol yang merupakan sahabat Sehun. Hhh-

" Jangan berbohong Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol berganti posisi berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Bisa ia lihat tatapan lelah dimata Baekhyun saat itu.

" Sehun bukan?" Baekhyun yang menunduk segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Kaget atas perkataan Chanyeol. _Dari mana Chanyeol mengetahui hal itu? Sedangkan Tao sahabatnya sendiripun ia masih merahasiakan hal ini darinya_

 _"_ K-kau?"

" Aku tau Byun Baek. Aku tau kau menyukai Sehun dari tatapan matamu. Setiap kali kau melihatnya. Kau selalu tersenyum malu – malu" Chanyeol terkekeh kecil namun segera berhenti kala melihat Baekhyun yang hanya diam sambil menundukkan wajahnya – lagi.

" Sejelas itukah?" lirih Baekhyun hampir terdengar seperti bisikan. Sayangnya Chanyeol, pria tampan bertelinga peri itu mendengar lirihannya. Chanyeol berdehem " Y-ya. Menurutku terlihat. Ya mungkin karna aku terlalu memperhatikanmu"

Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol.

 _"_ Memperhatikanku?"

" Ya, memperhatikanmu." Chanyeol segera menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun " Byun Baek, mungkin kau akan kaget mendengar ini. Tapi ketahuilah aku. Park Chanyeol sudah mencintaimu dari dulu. _Yeah_ walaupun kau tak pernah melihatku. Kau selalu melihat kearah Sehun bukan? Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu. Sekarang aku mengungkapkannya. Tidak ada lagi rahasia yang aku simpan padamu. Mungkin terlalu cepat, tapi aku mohon. Ijinkan aku menggantikan sosok Oh Sehun dihatimu"

Mata Baekhyun membelalak kaget. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan mungilnya. _Apakah ini pernyataan cinta? Oh terlalu banyak kejutan yang ia dapat akhir –akhir ini._

 _"_ C-Chan"

" Aku mencintaimu Byun Baek, beri aku kesempatan itu"

Entah, aku pun tak mengerti saat aku melihat kedalam matanya. Mata itu penuh cinta, namun aku ragu. Tapi dengan gerakan pelan aku menganggukan kepalaku.

" Terima kasih Baekyun" bisik Chanyeol penuh cinta. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya penuh kelegaan dan mengecup jemari Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun sempat menahan napas karenanya.

 **REVENGE**

 _4 years later …_

Sudah empat tahun lamanya. Berarti sudah empat tahun pula Baekhyun menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol. _Ya_ sejak kejadian _pernyataan cinta_ di atap sekolah itu. Baekhyun resmi menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol. Belajar untuk mencintainya dan melupakan Oh Sehun –orang yang ia sukai. _Oh_ sekarang bukan lagi. Karena dihati Baekhyun hanya ada Park Chanyeol seorang, cintanya. Lagipula Oh Sehun sudah menjadi kakak iparnya sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Ya- Luhan dan Sehun menikah saat Sehun masih kuliah semester 4 sementara Luhan sudah berkerja disalah satu perusahaan di Seoul.

Baekhyun menghela napas puas saat melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin. Senyum puas tercipta dari bibir mungilnya kala melihat keseluruhan tubuhnya pada cermin besar kamarnya. _Sempurna._ Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan sosok Byun Baekhyun kala ini.

" Baekhyun keluarlah, temui keluarga calon suamimu" lagi – lagi baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis. Hingga menampilkan eye smile-nya yang mempesona.

" I-iya ahjumma " jawab Baekhyun gugup.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Sesekali ia mengambil napas panjang berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. _Astaga._

Dengan dramatis bak tuan putri kerajaan. Baekhyun menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan gaya anggunnya. Di bawah sana, tepat di samping Luhan –kakak kandung ia dengan nyata menyaksikan sosok yang nantinya menjadi sandaran hidupnya _Park Chanyeol_ berdiri dengan gagahnya dengan senyum menawan. Tepat di anak tangga terakhir yang ia tapaki, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya bak seorang pangeran menyambut sang putrid kerajaan. Baekhyun tersenyum haru, _inikah akhir penderitaanku? Awal kebahagiaanku?_ Dalam hati iya berdoa. _Ya semoga._

 _"_ Kau yang tercantik Baekhyunnie" hanyeol memujanya dengan mengedipkan mata. _Yeah_ sikap menggodanya tak hilang juga. Chenyeol membungkuk, mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut, layaknya seorang pangeran di negri dongeng yang diimpikan Byun Baekhyun.

 _Oh_ baekhyun merona sekarang. Rona kemerahan memancar di kedua pipinya. Namja tampan itu ikut tersenyum bahagia. Setidaknya keputusan Baekhyun untuk menyetujui pernikahan ini bukanlah hal yang buruk, _ya semoga._

 **REVENGE**

 _Terlihat seorang lelaki tinggi berjalan menelusuri setapak demi setapak jalan dihadapannya. Matanya kosong tak memancarkan sinar._

 _Ia berhenti di depan sebuah gundukan tanah, berjongkok meletakkan sebuket bunga diatas gundukan tersebut. Menatap kosong kearah nisan bertuliskan_

 _Rest In Peace_

 _Kim Yejin_

 _" Hai" sapa pemuda tinggi itu." Aku merindukanmu Yejin-ah"_

 _"Maafkan aku telah mengkhianatimu. Tapi aku berjanji akan membuatnya menderita sayang. Seperti dia yang telah membuat aku kehilanganmu. I Love You Kim Yejin"_

 **REVENGE**

Pernikahan itu dilaksanakan dua minggu kemudian. Pernikahan yang luar biasa mewah ala Park Chanyeol. Cepat memang, tapi ini sesuai keinginan Chanyeol sendiri. _Ingin menjadikan Baekhyun milikku seutuhnya_ katanya kala itu. Baekhyun benar – benar ingin menangis rasanya. Perilaku lembut Chanyeol, sikap dewasa Chanyeol dan rasa cinta yang terpancar darinya. Membuat Baekhyun benar – benar berpikir Chanyeollah akhir perjalanan hidupnya, jiwanya. Baekhyun merasa dirinya kini utuh dan lega. Utuh dengan Chanyeo disampingnya

Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya seusai mengucapkan janji suci di hadapan Tuhan, diatas altar. _Air mata kebahagiaan._ Chanyeol melihatnya, ia tersenyum lembut dan segera mengusap lembut air mata yang menetes di pipi Baekhyun. Dan mengecup lembut keningnya, membuat Luhan dan seluruh tamu undangan menahan napas.

" Mereka sangat serasi dan saling mencintai Sehunnie"

" Ya , semoga Baekhyun bahagia" Sehun mengucapkan dengan wajah datarnya. _Semoga kau tidak menyakiti malaikat kecil itu Chanyeol_ doanya dalam hati.

Pria berkulit tan itu menyaksikannya, menyaksikan Baekhyun berdiri di atas altar disamping pria bertelinga peri itu. Mengucapkan janji suci dengan air mata, kebahagiaan. Jongin –pria itu- menghela napas panjang. _Yeah_ pada akhirnya ia harus merelakan Baekhyunnya dengan lelaki lain bukan?

" Baekhyun.."

Gadis itu reflek menolehkan wajahnya ke sumber suara, terkejut mendapati Jongin berada dihadapannya. Baekhyun memang mengundangnya, tetapi entah mengapa sejak awal acara ia tidak melihat sahabat kecilnya itu.

" Jongin ? Kau datang? Tapi kau darimana saja?" ucap Baekhyun terlihat senang tetapi dengan nada kesal yang dibuat – buat.

Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Jongin maju selangkah. Menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Menghirup aroma Baekhyun dalam – dalam – strawberry.

" Selamat atas pernikahanmu" ucap Jongin di sela- sela pelukannya.

Baekhyun yang awalnya kaget segera membalas pelukan Jongin tak kalah erat. Ia hanya mengaggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang masih disana, disamping sang istri.

Jongin yang pertama kali sadar dengan adanya kehadiran Chanyeol segera melepaskan pelukannya. Dan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Chanyeol.

" Selamat atas pernikahanmu Chanyeol-ah, selamat karena kau bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun" entah itu ucapan selamat atas sindiran. Tetapi Chanyeol menyadarinya, ia segera tersenyum tipis dan merangkul pinggang Baekhyun sayang. " Ya aku sangat beruntung mendapatkannya"

Baekhyun merona. Dan segera tersenyum lembut. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya. Tak mau membuat hatinya semakin sakit melihat rona merah diwajah Baekhyun.

" Aku harus segera pergi Baekhyunnie. Ada urusan yang tak bisa ku tinggalkan"

Baekhyun merecutkan bibirnya " _Oh_ ayolah jongginnie, kita baru saja bertemu"

" Biarkan sayang, ia sedang ada urusan. Kalian bisa bertemu lain kali bukan?" ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sang suami. Baekhyun menghela napas dan _yeah_ pada akhirnya ia menuruti perintah sang suami tercintanya.

 **REVENGE**

Baekhyun memasuki kamar pengantin yang sudah didekorasi dengan mewah oleh dekorator terkenal. Setelah berganti pakaian dengan piyama tidur miliknya, Baekhyun duduk dengan ragu diatas ranjang. Chanyeol belum memasuki kamar daritadi karena masih banyak tamu diluar sana, maklum saja ia menikahi CEO muda yang sekarang perusahaannya sedang berkembang pesat.

Sudah larut malam ketika akhirnya Chanyeol, memasuki kamar. Baekhyun yang tadinya menunggu dengan terkantuk – kantuk duduk ditepi ranjang segera mendongak ketika lelaki itu menutup pintu kamar mereka.

" Semua tamu sudah pulang ?" Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol.

Ia hanya menatap Baekhyun lama sekali, dengan tatapan yang bukan biasa. Bukan tatapan cinta dan memuja biasanya " Sudah" akhirnya ia menjawab dengan singkat.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya _apa aku melakukan kesalahan?_ Batinnya bertanya. Ia menatap punggung Chanyeol yang memasuki kamar mandi dengan pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikirannya. Tetapi segera ia tepis pemikiran itu. _Mungkin Chanyeol lelah_ hatinya memastikan.

Sekarang jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang. Ia hanya berdua saja dengan Chanyeol. Dengan status yang berbeda. Suami dan Istri. Pipi Baekhyun merona, membayangkan bagaimana ia akan melewati malam ini dengan Chanyeol, _suaminya._

" Belum tidur?" Chanyeol berdiri didepan kamar mandi. Ia sudah berganti pakaian dengan piyama tidur. Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum malu – malu " Belum, a-aku menunggumu"

"Seharusnya kau langsung tidur saja" ucap Chanyeol dengan mata yang menajam dan dingin.

Baekhyun tertegun, terlalu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. _Benarkan? Ia melakukan kesalahan? Tapi apa? "_ Minggir" gumam Chanyeol kasar membangunkan Baekhyun dari pemikirannya.

Ia segera menggeser posisinya ke ujung ranjang yang lainnya. Chanyeol lalu naik keatas ranjang membaringkan dirinya membelakangi Baekhyun yang tetap membuka matanya dengan pertanyaan –pertanyaan yang berkecamuk. Dan hati yang…menyesakkan.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
